


Dancing With Death

by Syrenslure



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take their moments where they can, between life and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: fall_for_sx (~1,500 Words – 29 October 2006)

Spike sat at the small table at the back of the small Mexican cantina. Neon lights advertising various beers and alcoholic beverages cast a subtle multi-colored glow around the room, and reflected off of his near white hair and pale skin, both of which made him stand out among the dark haired and caramel skinned regulars in this hole in the wall bar. Still, there was an air about him that kept the others away, and kept the tequila flowing freely to his little corner.

He pulled another cigarette out of his dwindling pack, and lit it in the flame of the candle in the middle of the table. He smiled to himself as he saw more than one guy covertly cross himself, as the flickering light of the candle cast his face in shadow and light, giving him an eerie resemblance to the skulls and zombies that lined the parade route outside. He inhaled deeply, then blew the smoke out is soft eddies that seemed to dance in the glowing air that was already thick with rich swirls of smoke.

Dia de los Meurtos. Ever since he came to the New World, this had been his favorite holiday. Halloween may be a commercial insult to demons everywhere, was these people knew how to honor the dead. The streets were packed with celebrants who paid no mind to the danger of sundown, or the things that went bump in the night, as they paid honor to their dead, and cast an open invitation for the spirits of their loved ones to return to their homes for this night. More than one carelessly worded invitation had led to a family having a few more to count amongst their dead the next day, and several others who danced a little too literally with the devil shared their fate.

He wasn't in this little Mexican town to hunt, or to feast on the masses this year. Because of its proximity to Halloween, and the relative quiet of the supernatural realm, it was one of the few times that both Xander and he could get away from their respective duties at the same time. He was waiting for his dark-haired companion to join him in this little out of the way bar, as darkness reigned over the festivities outside.

Despite the fact that he was expecting him, and had been watching for him for the last two hours, he almost missed Xander's entrance. His summer, working in the hot Mexican sun, with the small rural tribe that had not one, but two young slayers, had caused his fair skin to darken to a deep, nut-brown. When combined with his shaggy, dark hair, and worn, comfortable clothing, he almost passed for a native.

That effect was contradicted by the unconsciously predatory way that he moved across the room, and the horrible accent of his Spanish, as he cheerfully greeted Spike. His work with the slayers had caused many changes in the boy, for the better, not the least of which was the confidence he had gained as he earned the respect of each new slayer and her family and community. No longer forced to hide in Buffy's shadow, but to take on his own responsibilities, he had grown into a man – and a damn hot one, too, Spike acknowledged, as he shifted in his seat, and discreetly adjusted his jeans, while Xander tossed back his first shot from the bottle between them, and nattered on about his slayers, or some such.

The vamp was impatient, though. He had been left waiting too long, and he and Xander hadn't been able to get away together since the spring, in Paris. He grabbed his smokes and shoved them in a pocket, and tossed a few crumpled bills on the table, then grabbed the bottle, and kicked the bottom of Xander's chair.

"Let's go, whelp. We're missing it."

Xander just rolled his eyes, and continued his narrative, as they left the bar, barely acknowledging the wide path that cleared for the intimidating pair.

Stepping back outside was like stepping into a different world, and another, more primitive, time. The crisp fall air was rich with incense and flowers, and the yeasty smell of fresh bread. The ground was littered with fallen leaves, and petals from marigolds and chrysanthemums that had been carried through the streets, as well as bits of ribbon and cloth, little plastic skeletons and skulls in various shades and shapes. The entire air was festive, with small stands of vendors hawking their wares from their posts lining the street to the cemetery only a few blocks away.

 

Playful and sometimes haunting music filled the air, and people danced in the streets, while mummies, ghouls and skeletons danced among them, with big smiles, as they caught little bits of candy, flowers, and fruits that were tossed their way by the crowd and the vendors that lined the route. Xander snatched a skull-shaped lolly out of the air, and bent to offer it to a little girl in pigtails who was skipping beside them. She shyly gave him a sweet kiss, then giggled and ran away, when Spike growled at her for this. He got an elbow in the ribs for his trouble, and Xander's exasperated, "She's like five, Spike. I doubt she's a threat to my non-existent virtue."

Spike stopped in the middle of the procession, and pulled Xander flush against him. "You're mine, pet. Don't you forget it," he rumbled against Xander's lips, and then kissed him with intent that left no doubt of his claim. They earned a few whoops, and several strands of beads and flowers for their display.

Xander just blushed, and chuckled as he grabbed an orange that had landed in the scant space between their chests. He pealed the ripe fruit, and bit into it, releasing a strong citrus tang, and sweet, sticky juice that dripped from his lips. It snapped the remainder of Spike's control, and he pulled his unresisting partner into the nearest dark alley.

Xander quickly chewed and swallowed the remainder of the sticky fruit as Spike pulled his belt open and shoved his hands down Xander's pants. He groaned and arched into the rough caress, his desire quickly ratcheting up to meet the vamp's own. He pushed Spike against the rough brick of the building, and tangled his hands in the blonde's hair to hold him for a crushing kiss.

There was no finesse between them, and little tenderness, as they tore at each other's clothing, baring the necessities to bring their hungry erections into contact with each other. Spike morphed into game face, and nipped at Xander's lips, urging him on, as they pushed against each other. Xander answered by backing up enough to flip Spike around to face the wall, dig into the pocket of Spike's duster to find the lube he knew would be there, and to push the long coat out of the way.

He quickly slicked himself up, not bothering to take the time to prepare the blonde for his invasion, just giving himself enough leverage to roughly push into Spike's ass with a groan that resonated between them. His blunt teeth bit into the base of Spike's neck, and the vamp reached down to tug at his balls, so this wouldn't be over too quickly, as he waited impatiently for Xander to move inside of him. When he had himself under a modicum of control, he arched back, and pushed Xander just a bit deeper.

Xander took the cue, and began to move, fucking him with deep, hard strokes, as he whispered a litany of curses and endearments into Spike's ear. Spike met each pounding thrust with a snap and roll of his hips, his own pleasure rising in concert with the flow of harsh words and hard jabs from Xander. He cried out, as he brunette wrapped one arm across his chest, and twisted his nipple, while the other hand began to roughly jack his weeping cock.

Neither lasted long, and they both came with a shout, that was luckily drowned out by the nearby revelry. Spike could feel Xander's cock pulsing inside of him, as he softened, and the way his pulse raced and tried to slow, as he panted in warm, moist gusts against Spike's cheek. He turned his head back, and pulled Xander tighter to him, to capture his lips in an awkward kiss.

With a tenderness that neither had patience for before, Xander pulled out of Spike, and ran his rough hands over the smooth skin of Spike's hips. He gently turned Spike back to face him, and straightened his clothes, tidying him and closing his jeans before seeing to himself.

Xander smiled and kissed him once more, the barest meeting of lips, and a caress of his teeth tugging at Spike's lower lip. Then, he grabbed Spike's hand and they tumbled out of the alley and back into the crowd to finish their trek to the cemetery. The night was still young, and they weren't done celebrating.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=10>  



End file.
